


NPC Lovin'

by actualasparagus



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualasparagus/pseuds/actualasparagus
Summary: Just a place where I'm gonna gradually post a bunch of Protag x NPC fics, the catch being it's the more obscure NPCs because they need more love!Please, please, please send in requests! I often find myself in a creative slump unless prompted. Rules will be inside.





	1. Rules/Request Guidelines

**Rules/Request Guidelines**

  * ****Only requests for NPCs with little fandom appreciation will be considered. So no companions, no temporary comapnions, etc. Popular NPCs such as Vulpes, Benny, Maxson will also be ignored because let's be honest, they get enough sugar.
  * I'm not as well versed with Fallout 1 and 2 so I'll be sticking with 3 onwards.
  * Personally I only feel comfortable writing F/M fics because if I attempt same sex pairings, I constantly get paranoid that I'll accidentally write something offensive, controversial, etc. and yeah, it's honestly a big worry for me. You can try requesting something along those lines, and I'll give it a shot, or I'll ask my sibling if she would consider writing it for you, but yeah, apologies though if it's crappy.
  * I won't do all requests, they're only inspiration, and if I don't find inspiration in it, I can't write it.



As a side note, I'll probably publish really self indulgent stuff from time to time. Might work on something in a bit to provide as an example. 

This whole thing is meant to be self indulgement for everyone, so the protags won't be named. You'll just insert your own protag's name in spaces I provide so yay!

Request away!


	2. Lone Wanderer/Mel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry this took so long, Facebook's been bringing up loads of memories of my late rat, Virgie, so I've been in a depressive slump bc he meant so much to me :')
> 
> Went with Mel because as requester said, there's like one interaction with him and that's that and as someone who loves learning about characters, that's not enough!
> 
> The LW is gender neutral and I refer to them as [y/lw/n] in which you insert your own lw's name for self indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LW has a rather positive Karma

"That gun doesn't  _look_ loaded," the Wanderer stated matter-of-factly, cocking their head, gaze fixated on the gun rather than the man in front of them.

It wasn't the first time [y/lw/n] had been held at gunpoint, and it wouldn't be the last. Going by his nervous stuttering and his lack of company, this man clearly had no idea what he was doing, [y/lw/n] almost pittied him.

"What!?" Mel exclaimed, eyes flitting between the Wanderer and his gun, "How did you know that!? ... I mean ... ah, shit. Look, I'm just gonna go, okay?"

Though just as he turned to leave, [y/lw/n] called after him, "why did you do it? Surely you knew there was a high chance of such an attempt going horribly wrong?"

Mel froze before turning back to face them, scratching the nape of his neck nervously, "I, uh... aw heck, I was forced out of my old home," no point in lying to the stranger, they were clearly very perceptive, "it's hard to start a new life when you have no caps to your name."

"You do know there are more honest ways of earning caps, right?" Damn, this stranger was persistent.

 

"I- I know that," he stuttered, "It's jus'... it's hard to get started, with uh, no roof over my head, and - ah - you know, no food." He rubbed the nape of his neck again, nothing worse than being put on the spot by a stranger.

[Y/lw/n] sighed, oh they knew what he meant, they felt exactly the same after they fled Vault 101. Except they had the advantage of an education the vault provided for them. Disarming the bomb in Megaton and earning a home through the skills they'd learnt years ago had been super convenient. It was these thoughts that pulled at [y/lw/n]'s heart. Seeing the stark difference between the luxury of living in a vault, and the trials of living in the wastes, they couldn't help but take pitty on Mel.

"I have a proposal."

Mel perked up at the statement, clearly eager for any oppertunity to have a means of surviving. Because in the end, that was what life was all about in the wastes: survival.

"You come work for me, and I'll put a roof over your head, and food," before Mel could interject, the Wanderer continued, "I have a home in Megaton, got a spare bedroom, you do the things I can't do while I'm away - selling the salvage I gather, that kind of stuff - and I'll let you use that room, and I'll feed you."

"Are... are you for real buddy?" Mel asked, rather skeptically, because who the heck would be so kind in the wastes? Such kindness was in short supply these days...

"Yes." they replied, with the greatest sincerity possible, "I'm a vault dweller you see," they figured that since he shared his story, they might as well share their, "and seeing everyone struggle, while my people lived in comfort? It's caused me so much heartache, I want to do what I can to help, even if it benefits just one person, I'll be happy."

Mel gave a rather dumbfounded look, not just at the story but the offer itself. The story seemed plausible, they had a pip-boy on their arm after all! Running thing over in his head, he kept coming to the same conclusion: accepting the offer would most likely have a better chance of survival than continuing on the path he was currently on. Sure this stranger could lead him somewhere and just shoot him, but what would they gain? Well an empty gun was one thing...

After mulling it over, he responded, "If... if you're sure? I mean you're not gonna jus'... keep me for a bit and put me down?" He trembled slightly, he hadn't been so nervous since leaving home... 

"I can only give you my word. I want to help."

Mel nodded slowly, they seemed sincere enough, but who knows? All he knew was, it was worth finding out. Besides, a bullet to the head would be better than starving to death or being mauled by a rabid wasteland mutt.

"S-sure... I, uh, I'll do it! Lead the way... boss."

[Y/lw/n] turned, chuckling at the title. Maybe some rules would be required upon return to Megaton... like avoiding names like "boss". Sounds too aggressive. Besides, they just wanted to help. Like father, like child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions for my next fic and I'll get to it as fast as my lazy ass will allow
> 
> Sorry if this is short, it's hard to write for a character with very few lines, but hey, that's why I'm doing this! To do them more justice... hopefully


End file.
